DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The overall goal of this research proposal is to determine the effectiveness of recombinant human lactoferrin (rhLF) for treating gastrointestinal (GI) disorders. This Phase II proposal will focus on the ability of rhLF to treat the 01 side effects of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), a class of drugs widely-used for reduction of pain, fever, and inflammation. The adverse GI side effects of ulceration and bleeding limit the usefulness of NSAIDs. Recombinant human lactoferrin, produced in high purity by advanced technological means, has a unique combination of antibiotic, anti-inflammatory. and mucosal healing properties that make it especially useful for the reduction of NSAID toxicity. The specific aims of this proposal are to use animal models to determine: 1) the efficacy of rhLF to prevent acute and chronic NSAID-induced GI side effects; 2) the ability of rhLF to heal GI lesions that are aggravated by NSAIDs; and 3) the mechanism for rhLF protection of the 0! tract in the presence of NSAIDs. Development of this therapeutic potential for rhLF will fulfill a crucial need for a way to safely administer NSAIDs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE